When Atlantis Fell
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: Shuichi looked up slowly and saw himself staring at the most beautiful man he had ever seen...the man whose spear point was cutting against throat. YS...you'll like it! Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hurry up…Shuichi; we're already late as it is!" Hiro zipped his bag up and got the kids to stand in two groups. Shuichi's sister couldn't take them to the museum so she had dumped the job on her loving brother, who in turn dumped part of the job onto his best friend Hiro.

"I'm coming dude. Take them to the car ok? I just need to finish here and I'll be out in a sec!" Shuichi yelled from his room.

Hiro sighed "a sec" he knew what that meant…Shuichi wouldn't be out for another ten minutes. He went out and got the kids into the car. He swept his reddish brown hair out of his eyes and waited.

After what seemed like hours, Shuichi stepped out. He grinned at his friend; his amethyst eyes gleamed with mischief when he saw how mad Hiro was!

"Sorry dude, but it does take a while to dress and I have to look good you know…not that my handsome face won't make up for sloppy clothes!"

"Yeah right…you have pink hair! These kids have been driving me crazy and they've been getting impatient." Hiro drove down their lane and turned.

"Come on it can't have been so bad! At least Saicho would have been patient enough, neh Sai?" He grinned down at his nephew who looked dolefully back at him. "Cheer up Sai! What's with you?"

"I want to go to the museum and I'm hungry. And Kira and I want get home and play…why are you always so late Uncle Shuichi?" Saicho started to whine.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you soon all right? And DON'T call me uncle…Shuichi will do just fine!" Shuichi looked at Hiro. "Why so silent Hiro?"

Hiro just glared ahead. They found a parking spot and led the kids in. It happened in the Atlantis section. One of the kids Terry the hardest to handle picked up a semicircular object and started playing with it.

"Oh hell! Terry put that down, man! Come on put it down ok? We're going to get into trouble…Terry put that _down_ man. Shuichi! Come here for a minute." Hiro looked frustrated at his friend.

Shuichi saw what was going on. He came up to Terry and pleaded. "Terry please put it down! Please Terry other wise I'll call your mom."

Terry looked at him mutinously. "Catch it then" he threw it into the air. Shuichi jumped for it. His finger brushed against one of the intricate carvings and there was a blinding flash, he blacked out.

---------------------------------

Shuichi groaned…his head hurt a lot. He woke up to find himself on a beach. How did he get on to a beach? He looked around, the sea was beautiful blue green and the waves were brushing the shore gently. He saw a statue in the ocean further away. It was a tall merman with a trident held high. Shuichi gulped…where in the world…

"Halt!" a voice cut through his rememberings. He turned around slowly and dropped to his knees which still felt as weak as jelly. The tip of a spear snaked it way up to his neck. "Who are you?" a cold voice asked him.

Shuichi looked up slowly…he saw blue-green cloth wrapped around a man's waist, above which a chiseled abdomen joined the face of the most beautiful man he had seen. The man who was holding a spear against his neck. "I said who are you, stranger?"

"Shindou Shuichi. I'm from Japan." He looked into the cold golden eyes filled with suspicion. "Where am I?"

"You will speak when spoken to!" the angry voice came from the other blonde man standing behind the beautiful man. The beautiful man held up a hand.

"Japan…you are not the first to come from there. A maiden came here as well a few ages ago. She was my mother. You are in Atlantis…greatest empire in the world, in this time." The beautiful man looked down at him, with out a flicker of emotion. "I am Yuki, the heir to its throne."

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: should I continue with my mad ideas? Yes I should or they'll drive me insane!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: please look at chap1

A/N: this is for destiny…I know Terry is not a Japanese name…for Christ's sake I have done a thesis on Japan you know! Terry was an American, who was studying in Japan for a time. His parent's are working in Japan for a year. Now if you want me to go over the educational system of Japan and ask me about how an American kid could cope with it then go do some research yourself, instead of bothering me with characters who don't even play a key role please!

Chapter 2:

Shuichi followed the Prince and his men down the beach…as they reached the city gates, he gasped. A beautiful city stretched out before him, all the buildings looked like colorful seashells, some were made of marble and the colors were everywhere. The city was shaped like an opened ribbed seashell. The vertical part was the palace on the hill and the horizontal part was the rest of the city, up to the harbour.

Horses awaited them at the gate. One of the soldiers hoisted Shuichi up in front of him…Shuichi was too weak to sit atop a horse. As they walked up the streets Shuichi gazed around. There were many beautiful women. They were wearing cowl necked tops which ended below their breast lines and after an expanse of tummy, an under skirt of satin, with an over skirt of see through material ended a few inches above the knee. But he was watching the prince…who gazed straight ahead only inclining his head to any of the noble men they passed.

At last they reached the palace. Yuki turned then…for the first time since the beach and looked at Shuichi. "Tohma, see that he gets some food and a bath. Ask one of the maids to clean and dry his clothes. After that bring him to the throne room. Father will want to see him." then he disappeared into one of the passages.

Tohma…the angry young blonde came up to Shuichi. "Follow me." He escorted him to one of the colossal rooms, which was again white marble, with a spiral shell roof of a delicate peach. "These are your quarters. If his majesty allows you to live. My name is Tohma…you may ask for me if you need any assistance…but make sure it isn't for stupid questions. I'm too busy to be bothered."

Shuichi gazed around at the room, when he was alone. Atlantis…Kami-sama! What had he done to be sent here? The door opened and a man walked in. (Sakano-san…I'm just calling him Saka. Too many Atlanteans with Japanese names otherwise.) He bowed slightly.

"I am Saka. Lord Tohma's personal retainer. Your bath is ready…please come this way." Shuichi followed the man out. The bath was really nice and huge. Steam rose from the water, but unlike Japan, there wasn't any pipes to fill the bath. He looked at Saka.

"How do you fill the bath and heat the water? And are your ceilings real shell?" Shuichi asked. Saka smiled. "Yes. The ceilings are real shell. Our priests are very powerful mages. The people, who don't have too much magic in them, take jobs like cooking, heating the water, and other domestic chores. They are paid quite well."

Shuichi waited for the man to leave and slipped into the bath…it was heaven. But now he wondered if the king would indeed let him live.

---------------------------------------------------

The throne room was huge, with a deep blue shelled ceiling. The room had very little light right now, for the throne, which was illuminated with the sunlight pouring in from a skylight. Three people stood behind the king…Yuki, a woman and another man. Yuki's face was partly illuminated.

Tohma indicated for Shuichi to bow and keep his head down. Shuichi obeyed, as he knelt, he saw Tohma staring at the three behind the throne intensely. The king was bald…he looked a little like Yuki.

"Shindou Shuichi…how did you come to our land?" the king's voice was slightly pompous. Shuichi recounted the event without looking up. For a while there was silence…a touch of Tohma's hand and Shuichi stood up. Then he looked at the king who gazed back at him, expressionlessly. Yuki bent down and whispered in his father's ear. The king nodded.

"You will be spared. I have reached the conclusion, that your arriving here was not your fault…though the people of your time must be more careful with things from other worlds. You may use the island as yours and will be considered a citizen. Lord Tohma will brief you on the laws of our land. I am weary, you may leave." The king stood up and left.

Now Shuichi could see the other two clearly. The woman must have been Yuki's sister…she was very beautiful, her long brown hair falling to her waist, and the other was Yuki's brother without doubt…they looked alike except for his hair and eye colour. He followed the woman's gaze which rested on Tohma. They stared for a few seconds, before she left with her brothers.

----------------------------------------

Shuichi walked through a passage in the wall and came out onto the beautiful moonlit beach. Tohma had told him of the passages to use, as the gates closed at sundown. As he walked he heard whispering and turned to peer through the trees. It was Tohma…he was holding Yuki's sister's hand and he sounded like he say pleading. "But Mika…" Shuichi turned away not wanting to spy on his acquaintance he walked along letting the water swirl around his feet, before settling down on a small rock. He pulled out a bit of paper and a ball pen, which to his surprise was still working. A song was playing in his head; he just needed to write it down.

_Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni_

_Tokeru tsubuyaki ga_

_Ashimoto ni…_

"You are sitting on my favorite rock…" a voice cut through the darkness. Shuichi turned around quickly to see Yuki gazing at him…those golden eyes as expressionless as ever.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…I…here, you could sit next to me, there's enough space." Shuichi shifted a bit to the right. Yuki looked a little startled, but sat down anyway. They sat in silence for sometime, both gazing out to see deep in thought. Shuichi suddenly started humming the new tune to himself softly…unconsciously. He wondered what Hiro was doing…he smiled, he would have had to handle the kids by himself.

"Will he find me though? He just has to touch that thing…" Shuichi murmured to himself.

"He won't. There are forty small carvings on that semi-disc and he can only open a portal into this way is o brush them in a particular way…they could spend years trying to figure exactly which way your fingers brushed it." Yuki said, his gaze still fixed far away on the horizon.

"Oh…" Shuichi turned away. He couldn't look at the man for too long. It gave him funny ideas. He sighed. If Hiro couldn't find him, what was he to do? His manager would go crazy and his boss Ryuichi would be really angry. What would his fans do?

"If you wish it I will ask the priests to work on a way to send you back. Some of the scholars would appreciate it; they have been waiting to probe the semi-disc for ages." The prince continued to gaze out to the sea.

"I would like it very much. Thank you." Shuichi glanced at the prince. "Forgive me for asking your Highness, but why aren't you back there at court…it looks like a few celebrations are going on."

"I don't like court parties. Too many people. I don't get along with a lot of people." Yuki's cold gaze rested up on the pink haired man. "I usually come here to be alone."

Shuichi's eyes widened slightly. That sounded a lot like a cool dismissal. He stood up. "I'm sorry your highness. I think I'd better go back in, I didn't think I was encroaching on you." He started walking away. The Prince didn't stop him.

-----------------------

Yuki watched the man…boy really…walk away out of the corner of his eye. That boy unsettled him and there was nothing Yuki liked more than to be in control and sure of himself. He tried to shake of the feeling of loneliness that enveloped him as soon as the boy had disappeared from sight. Anyway…his father was already thinking of a very suitable marriage…wait where had that thought come from?

---------------------------------

A/N: ok one more chapter done, longer than the others. Will update as soon as possible.

Taka.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: please look at page one.

--------------------

Chapter 3:

"You're Highness! His Majesty wants you to hasten to his chambers. Please hurry!" a soldier burst into Yuki's rooms.

Without a word Yuki stood up and walked out. He strode through the numerous corridors deep in thought. What could be so urgent that his father wanted to see him in the middle of the day?

His father was seated on one of the small beds, a lot of cushions strewn around him. A great frown adorned his face and in his hand was a crumpled bit of paper.

"Emperor Firdauz of Sardis has decided he doesn't like us very much. He has declared war."

Yuki's eyes widened slightly. "His ambassador has just signed our peace treaty…they cannot breach it unless we have breached it ourselves. What is his reason for this?"

The king smiled grimly. "We have begun trade with his long time nemesis…Troy. Emperor Firdauz is very upset. It won't do for us to forget that the fall of Atlantis at his hands will be a jewel in his crown. We have tried to point out that nowhere in the treaty is our trade issues mentioned, but his Imperial Majesty has found his excuse."

Only the slight clenching of his fists revealed Yuki's state of mind. "What are you going to do about it? If I were you, I'd send out envoys to Troy, Athens and Hatussas they hate Sardis and will join us. Sardis is rich enough for us all to share its plunder."

The king examined on the tassels on his cushions. "That is precisely what I am going to do. Troy will need no convincing, they are eager for Sardis' blood, Hatussas will be happy with a few essential gifts, but Athens…now Athens will be hard to convince. King Davideus, isn't very happy with the way trade has progressed between us…he will need a precious gift. Something to help me wrap him around my finger…his son Arturius needs a wife. I propose to give him Mika's hand in marriage."

"What?" Yuki looked at his father in disbelief. "She's in love with Tohma. You did promise to let her marry him! There isn't any need to go back on that promise! We can barter with Davideus!"

"Mika is a princess of Atlantis and she will do her duty to the city and the state! You will inform her of this and also inform Tohma that I want him to go with her…he will keep an eye on her and see that she is no way violated. He may return the moment she married. Send Tohma to see me once you have informed him."

---------------------------------------------------

Shuichi sat next to Tohma looking at all the different colours of cloth around him. he was choosing some clothes for himself, he need clothes…he could last too long wearing only his jeans and the Atlantean garb…they called what the men wore waist cloths, seemed inviting. He slipped behind a screen and tried on a red one. It was red silk with silver and dark blue embroidery on the edges. It was almost like a knee length wrap around skirt. Shuichi stepped out and looked at Tohma who caught his breath.

It did look good on the pink haired boy. Tohma slipped a pair of silver armlets onto the boy's arms along with a short silver chain with a big ruby pendant. Shuichi turned to look into the mirror…he looked _noble!_ Suddenly the door opened and Yuki strode in. he didn't catch sight of Shuichi who was hidden in the shadows of a pillar.

"My father wants to see you immediately. Wait a second… I need to brief you." Yuki looked at his best friend expressionlessly. "Mika is to marry king Davideus' eldest son. You will escort her to Athens and return when she is safely married. By the way Sardis is launching an invasion, which is the reason."

Tohma's face went white and he stared at Yuki. His eyes were filled with a silent plea…then he stood up and left the room. Shuichi saw a flicker of worry on Yuki's face, before his usual cold look was back. Then Yuki turned and the golden eyes met the purple ones. Shuichi stepped out from the shadows. Yuki looked him up and down slowly making him blush.

"So you were eavesdropping?"

"No I was looking into the mirror…you didn't even look around. It's not my fault." Shuichi frowned a little. "He's your best friend; maybe you could show a little sympathy."

Yuki grimaced; the boy looked very good when he frowned. "Firstly, if you knew me better Shindou, you would know that I am incapable of any of the gentler emotions. Secondly, I am the Prince of Atlantis and I will not be spoken to like that."

Shuichi didn't know what got into him. He just blurted out his thoughts and weirdly they came out slightly contemptuous. "You mean, you wish you were incapable of them. A very nice mask you hide behind your Highness." He started to walk past Yuki, but the Prince's hand clamped down on his shoulder. Yuki tried to shove down the thrill going down his spine at the contact with Shuichi's soft skin. "Explain yourself…" but Shuichi just looked into his eyes. Yuki felt his body bend of its own accord and his lips met Shuichi's. Then his thoughts were swept away with electric feeling the kiss sent jolting through him.

Shuichi felt it too, but he jerked away. He had kissed back a little, but he had to stop. He turned and ran out of the room, leaving Yuki standing alone in the midst of the scattered clothes.

------------------------------

A/N: ok! So Dou deshita ka? Did you like it? tell me quickly please!

Taka.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: look at chap 1

Chapter 4:

The ship looked awesome. Shuichi couldn't stop gazing at it, it was white with a mermaid figure head. Mika looked beautiful in aquamarine and a veil covered her face. Shuichi felt sad as he looked into Mika's wide miserable eyes. Tohma on the other hand was looking pale, but a slightly dangerous light sparkled in his eyes as he looked at Mika. Shuichi knew something was going to happen he could feel it in his bones. At last everyone boarded the ship and it began to sail away. Mika ran towards the rail and looked out one last time onto her homeland…Shuichi turned away with the rest of the people and trudged back to the palace.

He glanced at Yuki still standing at the beach staring at the departing ship…then he turned around and Shuichi saw a weird emotion there. Then Yuki walked away in the opposite direction.

--------------------------------------

Shuichi wandered through the winding halls wondering what to do. When Tohma had been around, he'd spent a lot of time with him. He found a balcony and leaned on the rail looking down into the grounds of Atlantis. Prince Yuki was there with a few of his team mates. They were playing a game which was a little similar to rugby and basketball, one guy had the ball and the others tackled him, only here they had to get the ball through the hoop fixed across the field.

They were all dressed in their loin cloths, stretching. Then the game began. Yuki caught the ball and began running quickly towards the goal. A burly guy from the other team, Shuichi supposed rammed into him. Yuki dodged and elbowed the guy out of the way. He expertly dodged the dozens of guys coming towards him and rolled on the ground to avoid someone. He was up in a trice, passing the ball to his friend who passed back and then Yuki jumped and dumped the ball into the hoop. His team cheered; suddenly Yuki looked up right into Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi blushed red, but stared back. The blonde turned and walked back to his team, ignoring the pink head watching him from above.

Shuichi slipped back into the passage, and leaned back against the cool stone. He could still feel Yuki's kiss on his lips. The stone made him feel better; he slowly opened his eye only to find himself looking into Yuki's golden eyes. The prince's face was inches away from his own.

"Your highness…what….?" Shuichi once more felt those beautiful warm lips on his own. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around the prince's neck. Yuki lifted him off the ground, and pushed him up against the cold stone wall. He ran his hands down Yuki's muscular back and into his hair. They broke apart. Yuki looked at him panting slightly. He was wondering which step to take next. Shuichi took it for him, by kissing him again. This time Yuki picked him up and began backing into a door. Once in he broke away and released the pink haired man, turning to close the door.

Shuichi looked around; it looked like Yuki's room. It was very simple not too many tassels and frills. The bed spread was a deep wine red and the room was done in a dull gold yellow colour. There wasn't too much furniture either, just the bare minimum. Yuki turned back to him now, starting to kiss him again.

Yuki's lips slid down to his neck, in feather light kisses. Shuichi backed into the bed and fell over pulling Yuki down with him. He feverishly undid the prince's waist cloth and loin cloth. Breaking away from Yuki he looked at his long and thick manhood. He looked back up at Yuki as he slowly and timidly took it into his mouth. The prince gasped…

XXXX EDITED FOR LEMONS. THEY WILL BE UP ON SHORTLY.XXXX

----------------------------------------

Yuki stared down at the small pink haired form sleeping next to him. he couldn't understand it…Shuichi was a man! Yuki had never been attracted to a man before…he'd had plenty of women, women couldn't get enough of him. But there was something about this man from the future that made Yuki want him badly. Shuichi murmured a little and shifted cuddling into the prince. Yuki sighed…he was the heir to the throne…falling for this man would not do. He had to marry and have his own heir.

He hoped Mika and Tohma were safe on their way…as bad as he felt for Tohma, it was better this way. He smiled bitterly…everyone wanted to be a noble…nobles wanted to be everyone else, it was weird how the world worked!

-------------------------------

A few days later, Shuichi was sitting in Yuki's bedroom, watching the older man exercise a little. It seemed to be Yuki's early morning ritual to wake up and exercise a bit. Shuichi enjoyed watching the way his muscles rippled as he worked out. They heard footsteps and Shuichi quickly slipped under one of the thick bed curtains. The door opened and a soldier ran in. "Your highness. The king is calling for you. He told me to tell you that Tohma and Mika have changed course."

"What?" Yuki stood staring at the soldier. He hastened after the soldier. Shuichi slipped out from under the curtain as the door closed. He hoped everything was ok.

---------------------------------------

Yuki stared at his father in disbelief. "They ran away? What about the others on the ship, they would have stopped them!" the king shook his head. "It seems Tohma chose his crew well, they were all loyal to him. He sent one man back. They're heading towards a place called Egypt, beyond Sardis and Hatussas."

The man who'd come with Tohma's letters, handed one to Yuki. It was short and to the point.

_Yuki,_

_I know you must be wondering why I did what I did…but I have never been a man to give up too easily. There are other ways of making alliances, and I will not give Mika away like this. We have changed course and I don't think we'll ever see each other again. You're my best friend, I should have confided in you, but it was too risky. I'm sorry if this causes you any trouble. Take care._

_Tohma_

Yuki looked back at his father. So Mika was gone. Tohma had run. Now what were they going to do?

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok so Mika and Tohma are gone. Poor Yuki! He's always longing for what he can't have! Ja I love my darling boyfriend who's coming back and I am happy!

Taka


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: look at chap 1

Chapter 5:

"What are you going to do now? Have you contacted Davideus yet?" Yuki sat down. It looked like it was going to be a long day.

"Yes I have. In fact I've also made other arrangements. Davideus' wants marriage as a binding contract. So we have decided to completely merge our interests. He's giving us his daughter, to be queen of Atlantis." The king smiled.

"You can't get married at this age! My god, Davideus can't really want that!" Tatsuha who'd been standing silently in a corner burst out. But Yuki was silent. Yuki understood that his father wanted him to take Mika's place. Marry one of Davideus' daughters and never be with Shuichi again.

"I meant she will marry Yuki! He's the heir to the throne. Will you do it my son?" the king smiled again at Yuki, who couldn't possibly say no. Yuki nodded mutely, he'd known it would happen someday, but he'd entertained hopes of getting to know and falling at least partly in love with the princess. But now he was in love with Shuichi and doomed to be trapped into a loveless marriage. _Tohma, what have you done?_

------------------------------------------

Shuichi ran his fingers over his lover's chest. "Yuki, what's wrong? Something is wrong, tell me!" Yuki looked away for a moment. Then he sat up and turned to Shuichi. It was going to hurt him to say this.

"Tohma ran away with Mika. So my father wants me to take Mika's place. I'm getting married to one of Davideus' daughters. She will be arriving soon. My father used one of the mages to talk to him and his daughter might already be on her way." Yuki kept his face expressionless. Showing Shuichi how much he loved him wouldn't help now.

Shuichi paled. "Married? But he can't force you Yuki! You can say no. you can plead with him, you can settle this in other ways." Yuki shook his head angrily.

"There is no other way! He wants a marriage, Davideus' wants a marriage and I'm the bloody heir to the bloody throne! I'd love to walk away, run away like Tohma did, but I can't!" he grabbed Shuichi by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Don't you think I would get out off it if I could? I'm not ready for marriage! I…I would rather be with you! I'm not a free person, I'm a prince and I can't run away!"

"It's ok. Lets make the best of what we've got." Shuichi kissed him, softly. It deepened into something more passionate. They forgot their problems then, living only for the moment.

----------------------------------------

The princess arrived three days later. Those three days Shuichi and Yuki spent as much time together as they could without anyone noticing. The moment she arrived, Yuki started to avoid Shuichi like the plague. Shuichi stood in court to get a glimpse of her, but she didn't come. Nobody saw her, her chaperon begged the king to give her some allowance as she was very tired from the journey.

Shuichi walked back to the room miserably. He didn't know how he could bear not being with Yuki…suddenly he heard an angry female voice from behind the door he was passing. "I will not marry him! Father cannot force me to. No I will never go outside, let the old goofball who rules this place do as he likes, I will not marry his son! I don't want to be queen!"

"Isilra! Be quiet! Do you want the guards outside to hear you? You are a princess you will do as you're told. Please don't make a fuss…you might fall in love with the prince, you never know! Now go to sleep and behave your age! You are 20 not a 17 year old." The chaperon's voice sounded said.

"It's not fair." He heard the woman whisper quietly. He slipped away to his own room, wondering why anyone parent would want their children to live through a loveless marriage just for political reasons.

-------------------------------------

Shuichi slipped out at dawn. He was feeling restless. He decided to go for a swim, he had swum everyday in Japan, and there was no reason why he shouldn't do so now. He stripped to his loin cloth and waded into the sea. He looked at the statue of Poseidon and decided to swim there and back.

He headed out using powerful side strokes, going faster than he should have, he needed to get all the excess energy out. He reached the statue and started to turn back. When he was midway he slowly started loosing breath. It was then he realized he was swimming against the rip tide. He began striking out, but nothing seemed to be happening. A wave enveloped him, he got yanked under water, and he tried to reach the surface furiously. At last he broke through the water gasping for air. Another wave yanked him under again. "Shuichi!" he heard a yell, but he couldn't focus anymore. He faintly heard movement next to him as something streaked towards him and grabbed him. the hands yanked him up to the surface. He gulped in the air again, and they went under.

"Hold onto to me. I can't get you out of here, in the normal way. The tides too strong for me." He opened his eyes and saw a blurred mix of gold orange and blue. He reached out and slipped his arms around the person. He suddenly felt a jolt and looked down. They were floating a little above the sea and towards the shore. They hit the shore hard; Shuichi's hands slipped off and rolled a little way down the beach.

"Shuichi!" he felt arms embrace him. It was Yuki. He looked further down the shore at his rescuer. The sight took his breath away. A beautiful woman was slowly getting to her feet. Her long golden hair streaked with orange and red, shining in the light of the rising sun, fell to her feet, her wet pale yellow Grecian dress clung to her and above her perfect cheek bones were slightly large almond shaped forest green eyes.

"Are you alright?" she stared at him her red lips parted slightly as she panted a little. Her eyes were filled with concern. "I thought I was going to lose you…see if you can vomit out all that salt water…no let's do it the slightly easier way." She walked up to him and he saw green light sparking around her fingers. She touched his forehead, and he felt the headache disappearing along with the queasy feeling. She stopped and paled slightly.

"Are _you_ ok?" Shuichi asked her. She smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. By the way I'm Isilra." Then it was like she noticed Yuki. "Oh! You must be the prince Yuki. I'm princess Isilra by the way."

"I'm Shindou Shuichi. I'm here from the future. Don't ask how it's a long story." He smiled at her. Funny, he'd been expecting a haughty princess, who was all for the marriage and who would be trying to get every man in court to look at her. This girl had just saved his life and was talking to him like she was just a commoner. She didn't even have Yuki's outward haughtiness.

"Um…before my chaperon comes…I have to say this. I really don't want to marry you your highness. I wanted to study a lot more, my teachers tell me I'm already the most powerful sorceress in Greece and I would love to be a priestess at the temple of Athena. Is there anyway of convincing your father that we might be able to form an alliance with out ruining their children's life?" she stared at Yuki pleadingly. Shuichi covered a smile with his hand. He didn't think anyone had blatantly refused Yuki, and the look on his face was priceless.

----------------------------------

A/N: I know this is abrupt, but I wanted to end here! So ja mata aimasho!

Taka


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Check chap 1

Chapter 6:

A/N: we'll just call Aizawa Taki, Taki. It can also be a Greek name.

Taki was one of the greatest noblemen in all Atlantis. His family, the great House of Onassis, was one of the wealthiest and had forever been adviser to the King. But Taki was the younger son. He only inherited something akin to a dukedom. He hated the prince whom he'd studied with, always envious of him. He hated the fact that no one paid him any attention, or cared about him. And now Yuki had recently beaten his team in their daily game…as he had for the whole week. Taki wished that Yuki would have more bad luck than anyone in the whole world…

------------------------------------

Isilra frowned as she concentrated on the semi-disc; the priests had told her that it was called the "Half Moon of the Fates". An artifact made by the men of ancient times who had given the three Fates a place among the high gods. It was designed wholly for time travel and if every one of the forty carving could be read and touched in a certain way, they could travel to any time in the universe. Right now they were all, Isilra included trying to find how Shuichi had touched the object and why when the child Shuichi talked about touched it he didn't disappear as well.

Her chaperon Aria tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on, you highness you have to go to lunch…the King is waiting for you!" she glared at the young princess who shook her head stubbornly. "I will not Aria. I told you I will not meet him, I will not marry prince Yuki. He's about six years older than me! And I don't want to meet that gas bag of a king either. I'm going out for some air."

----------------------------------

Taki couldn't stop thinking of how much he wanted to hurt Yuki. The great prince got everything he wanted; he had fame, popularity and everyone's undying attention…why though? All he did was treat everyone like dirt! Taki growled soundlessly. He came to a clearing and stopped short.

There was a woman standing there with her back to him, she was with that pink haired outlander. And she sounded mad; a clear indicator was the vine she was tearing to shreds in her hands. "I can't, Shuichi. I will not marry the prince whether my father wants or not. I want to study, see different places! And Yuki, the way he looks at me is like I'm…like I'm…a filthy washerwoman from Sardis! I will not be forced into a marriage…I don't know why you're trying to convince me."

"But Isilra, Yuki isn't like that. I'm sure he likes you very much…it will take time but you might fall in love with him. Please just attend dinner tonight, for me. It will save a lot of unnecessary misunderstandings. You have to be there; tomorrow they will consult the priests about when it would be a good day for the wedding. There are some things in life you have to do neh?" Shuichi pleaded.

"I…will think about it. I'm sorry if I am being disagreeable but I really am not used to doing things I do not like…I am a very spoilt selfish creature. But I will think about it. Please leave me now." Taki watched the pink haired man leave and transferred his gaze back to the woman who turned. Taki felt a strange feeling crop up. She was so beautiful…he moved back a bit and stepped out with feigned casualness.

The girl looked up and saw him. He stopped and gazed at her. "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here." The lie came easily to him. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You were here all along. If you want to talk to me you have to say so. Who are you?"

Taki looked at her a little startled but apologized at once. "I'm Taki of the House of Onassis. You if I have guessed right are the Greek princess from Athens…here to marry our beloved prince!"

"Yes I am. And I guess you heard the reason I have not attend court." She smiled slightly as he nodded. "I have also heard of you, Taki of the House of Onassis…they say you are intelligent and have a lot of potential, but are very lazy…envious of the prince in fact. I must say, now that I see you I tend to agree with that."

He smirked. "Yes, the people who envy me say that." He moved towards her, catching hold of her wrists. She grimaced and a flash of green enveloped her…her eyes widened they had no effect. "That won't work with me. I have these…they protect me against all magic." He showed his silver bracelets. "You interest me, princess from Greece…you're one of the only women who have even thought of refusing Yuki. I was wondering if you could grace my halls with your presence one afternoon…we could have lunch."

"Of course not. I don't associate with lazy braggarts! Let go of me." Isilra struggled a little, but for some reason she didn't struggle too much. "The only reason I don't want to marry Yuki is because I don't love him. But he's worth a countless number of you!"

"I'll change your opinion soon enough. I'll enjoy that." He bent down and kissed her.

----------------------------------

Tatsuha strolled around and came upon a strange sight. Taki was kissing the Greek princess, his brother betrothed! Before he could do anything, she's pulled away and thrown Taki over her shoulder. She turned to the fallen man livid with rage. "How dare you! Just because I can't use my magic, you think you can molest me? I've learnt every fighting art there is to know! You'd do well to stay away from me."

Tatsuha laughed and walked into the clearing. He smiled at the enraged princess and grinned at Taki. "Taki…Taki…will you never learn? People don't want to see you ugly face…nor do they want you slobbering all over them! If I were you I'd run, magic bracelets or no. She looks like she could murder you!" he turned his back on the embarrassed nobleman and offered his arm to the princess. "Come on princess; let me escort you to a prettier place where you won't come face to face with ugly pieces of shit."

--------------------------------------------

Shuichi gasped as Yuki pushed him against the door kissing him. He broke away and stopped back. "Yuki…you're engaged…I know you both don't want it but then you have to try. You said yourself you can't jeopardize your country."

"Right now I don't care! I want to be with you! Now we have a little time, are you going to keep running…if you are I'll hunt you down and kiss you in front of everyone?" Yuki growled.

Shuichi backed into the balcony. "You wouldn't. You could make an attempt to get to know her! She's nice! Really Yuki you don't want to do this!" Yuki came up to him and grabbed him kissing him thoroughly in full view of the garden down below. Shuichi gave in kissing back wishing Yuki'd carry him back into the bedroom.

Down below Tatsuha bent down to show Isilra a pretty flower. She sighed looking up, she was bored. Her gaze settled on the balcony above her…Yuki had his arms around a certain pink haired young man and was kissing him. She looked down again quickly. She didn't know what she felt but Tatsuha had to be distracted. There was no way she could do a spell without him noticing or looking up…he was standing up and he would look up…Oh Athena what was she supposed to do? She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She turned Tatsuha around and kissed him, looking over his shoulder at the couple above. Just when she thought Tatsuha would push her away or that she would faint the couple disappeared into the room. She let go of Tatsuha searching helplessly for an excuse.

He was staring at her a little surprised. She bit her lip…what lame excuse was she going to give now? "Um…sorry about that…you um…looked really nice and for a minute I lost my senses…uh…actually, I'd rather kiss you than Taki!"

He looked at her like she was crazy, but before she could say anything he kissed her. Her eyes widened…now what?

-----------------------------------

A/N: I know I shouldn't have let them kiss, but seriously, Tatsuha was bound to look up some time and Isilra is impulsive…at least this way, she would just have a bit of embarrassing explanation and Yuki or Shuichi wouldn't be given away. Oh and I'm sorry there's so much Isilra but I have a very important part for her to play so I sincerely hope you like her. And could you guys choose for me? Taki or Tatsuha? Ryuichi lovers…I'm sorry no Ryuichi here, he's Shu-chan's boss remember? Please answer all my insane questions!

Taka


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A/N: this will be a short chapter.

Yuki looked around this party seemed really boring. Shuichi was sticking to Isilra like a limpet! He wished he could just go and yank him off to the bedroom. Tatsuha suddenly materialized at his side. Yuki grimaced the last thing he needed was his kid bother boring him even more. Bt Tatsuha didn't say much, he just stared at Isilra for all he was worth.

"Isn't she really beautiful?" Yuki stared at his brother, whose voice sounded all dazed. "Are you alright Tatsuha?"

"Yeah! She kissed me in the garden today…" Tatsuha smiled at some unseen person…Yuki jerked backwards and banged his head on the pillar. "She what? Why?"

"I don't know. We were in the garden below your rooms and I was showing her flowers. When I stood up she was looking up at something and then she turned and grabbed me. She is a very good kisser." Tatsuha said.

Yuki glanced at Isilra and his eyes widened as he realized what she might have seen. Then another thought struck him. "Why were you with her in he first place?"

Tatsuha frowned. "Taki was trying to molest her and when I came upon them he was kissing her, then she threw him over her hip and insulted him."

Yuki smirked looking around for the stupid Taki. When suddenly Tatsuha grabbed him. "You don't love her do you? I mean I forgot she is to be engaged to you…but tell me you don love her!"

Yuki looked at his younger brother in surprise the man looked so intense! "no I don't think I do…" Tatsuha sighed, and the grimaced. "I can't think why you don't…I think I do!" suddenly things started to brighten for Yuki…maybe the party wasn't so boring after all. He caught sight of Taki making his way toward Isilra. He didn't like the very sweet smile on the princess' face. It looked like she was up to something.

He saw them move out to the dance floor and frowned slightly.

------------------------------------------

Isilra enquired after Taki's health and apologized for her earlier behavior. She let him steer her for a while looking for an opening to humiliate him worse than he ever had been before…no one kissed her and got away with it!

Suddenly she saw it! She smiled at Yuki standing behind Taki and at Tatsuha who was ranting about Taki. Then she missed her step and tripped over her silks. Taki over balanced and fell back wards. Isilra stepped back wide eyed as he fell into the big bowl of orange juice on the table.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry lord Taki! Let me help you up." She glanced around even the king was having trouble keeping his face straight. Taki slapped away her outstretched hand and glared at her. Then he bent down and whispered into her ear. "I'll get back at you for this…do not doubt it!" Isilra smiled at him sweetly before moving off to join Shuichi in a conversation.

----------------------------------------------------

Yuki went out to the balcony where she was standing. She looked up and smiled at him. "Prince Yuki, how have you been?" Yuki stood next to her looking out over the city.

"Fine. You know don't you? About me and…" he got cut off as she raised her hand to his lips. Then she nodded.

"I know, but before you say anything else I didn't come here willingly to marry you and I don't think it's wrong. I do know that your love is pretty strong…" she looked out at the distant sea.

"But you kissed Tatsuha. Was it because you saw us?" Yuki looked at her questioningly.

She grinned unlike a princess. "Well let's just say I had to stop him from seeing you and I'm impulsive so I did. It was good though…you have to be more careful!"

Yuki grinned slightly at that. "I will be from now on. Its been nice talking to you Princess Isilra. i have to go now." Isilra decided to go back in with him.

In the shadows, Taki grinned slightly, it was all starting to make sense…

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok now I really need your opinion. It was a short impulsive chapter, written slightly in a rush cause I just wanted to get it out of my system! I also thought there should be some bonding between Yuki and Isilra… after all they're the ones who might be trapped in a loveless marriage! Ja

Taka


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: DETAILED LEMON. YAOI.

Disclaimer: chapter 1

Chapter 8:

Yuki glared at the bunch of priests pottering around. They were searching for a good day for the royal marriage. But his glare was nothing compared to the look Isilra was giving them. One young priest looked up at her and almost keeled over. Yuki bit back a smile, he'd have to ask her to teach him that look, and it would make a nice addition to his collection. Shuichi stood at one end of the hall looking a little sad.

_This is actually it. The day Yuki and Isilra properly got engaged. Then the marriage would come in no time and Yuki would never be his!_ He looked up to see a doleful Tatsuha standing next to him. "Your highness…are you ok?" Shuichi asked Tatsuha.

"No. it's not fair that he should always get the women! She doesn't even want him and he isn't even in love with her. I'm the one that's falling for her, but I can't do a thing because I'm not the heir. Just because he's elder they want him to marry her!" Tatsuha's fist hit the wall, but the noise was lost in all the chanting coming from one of the other altars.

Shuichi sighed he understood just how he felt, if this was the future then maybe they could do something. The priests suddenly sighed loudly. Then they walked up to the king. "We are very sorry, but the wedding will have to wait a month. The stars are perfect on the twenty fifth day from today. The gods will shower blessings on them. So we'll conduct the engagement ceremony today and they can get married next month."

The king looked a little irritated, but had to agree. "Fine then." He whipped around and looked at one of the courtiers. "Go inform the kitchens we will be having a huge feast in honor of the royal couple's engagement." The ceremony was short and it didn't help that Isilra had to be told twice to do something.

Strangely Tatsuha was in a good mood. Shuichi looked at him curiously, he had such a strange look in his eyes, was it glee? He turned to Shuichi and whispered. "A month! Anything could happen in a month! I'll get her to fall in love with me and well…no I'll take one thing at a time."

---------------------------------------------------

Isilra stared into the mirror as Aria arranged her hair. She put on a flame yellow dress, with orange strips of cloth hanging off the sleeves. Her face looked pale. She had to end this stupidity! Prince Yuki had to get Shuichi and that was that. She racked her brains but could find no way out of this that didn't result in disaster for their countries.

She followed her maid out and stood next to Yuki waiting for the door to the balcony to be opened. They would be making their bows to the masses. "You'd better smile you know." Yuki whispered in her ear. She looked at his and his smile, which seemed more like a snarl and looked away. She was supposed to be marrying a man who could make babies cry by looking at them! They went out and smiled/snarled and bowed. Then was the feast that they couldn't get away from. Once it was over they were free to go.

-------------------------------------

Yuki lay on his bed, waiting for Shuichi to come out of the bathroom. He couldn't help feeling really dejected. He felt Shuichi clamber in next to him and kissed the pink haired man firmly. (By the way, I'll see if I can finish a whole lemon now, I'm sick of making you wait for them!).

Yuki's hand reached down slowly slipping under Shuichi's waist cloth and lightly caressing Shuichi's manhood. Shuichi moaned into the kiss, rubbing against Yuki's questing fingers to create more friction. He found himself being yanked on top of Yuki and broke away, panting softly. He smiled a little and took one of Yuki's pink nipples into his mouth, licking it gently. Yuki bit back a moan. Shuichi laved at it, biting sucking and licking at the hardened pebble. Then he took the other one into his mouth, drawing slow circles on the one he'd just left with his fingers. Then he stopped suddenly and went back to run his tongue softly along Yuki's lips. Yuki opened his mouth to moan and found the boys tongue enter it instead. Shuichi's hands ran down the length of Yuki's abdomen and started untying his loin cloth. He pulled it off and broke the kiss trying to untie his own. Suddenly Yuki flipped him over almost ripping off the cloth. He kissed along Shuichi's stomach leaving a trail of saliva. Then he paused right above Shuichi's erection. Shuichi mewled trying to arch his hips towards Yuki, but Yuki held him down and blew softly on it. Shuichi began to whimper softly. Yuki smiled before suddenly swallowing it fully. Shuichi almost cried out, but Yuki's hand muffled it. The soldiers outside would be able to hear them if they didn't keep the noise level at minimum. Yuki hummed a little causing vibration which almost sent Shuichi over the edge right there! "Ah. Yuki, please…" Yuki continued to suck reaching for the bowl of oil he usual kept. He dipped his fingers in it slowly and brought them to Shuichi's entrance. He slipped a finger in, still sucking at Shuichi's cock. His other hand was covering Shuichi's mouth. The sight really turned him on and he felt a desperate need to forget the foreplay and pound into Shuichi like he'd done that first time. He ignored his own need and slowly slipped another finger in, using scissor like movements to stretch him out. Then he slathered some oil onto his own throbbing erection, before thrusting into Shuichi, slowly. Shuichi moaned a little loudly and stared at Yuki. "Move…please…" that was it for Yuki, he started to thrust into Shuichi with desperation. The faster he went the louder Shuichi seemed to moan. It made it all the more exciting to have to keep quiet through the whole thing. He kissed Shuichi, replacing his hand with his mouth. They moaned into each other. Yuki broke away panting slightly and increased his pace if that was possible. "Shu...i...chi" he kissed him gain aware that their orgasms were drawing near. He crushed his lips against Shuichi's roughly as the younger man screamed into his mouth, his white seed spreading all over them. Yuki grunted and bit back his scream as he sprayed into his lover. They collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

Yuki smiled at Shuichi. "I love you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Isilra sat outside in her favorite clearing, trying to blink away tears. _This shouldn't be happening. Oh Athena I don't want to get married to him._ she never cried, but now she was very close to doing so. She used to be the one in control of her life and this loss of control was frustrating her to the point of becoming hysterical. She frowned when a few tears broke free and coursed down her cheeks. Princesses didn't cry, they smiled or got angry, but they definitely didn't cry, the strong ones at least. She wiped the tears away fiercely, she was going to get out of this, even if it meant going to war herself and wiping out Sardis.

"Isilra?" she turned around to see Tatsuha. She suddenly felt ashamed to have been caught crying. He sat down next to her putting an arm around her shoulders. Funnily she didn't feel like pulling away, or else Tatsuha would have had a broken nose. "Are you ok?"

Isilra looked up to say that everything was fine, but the words that came out were entirely different. "No I'm not ok. I want to do something about this bloody marriage. But every way I look at it, it seems inevitable. If I was a son now, no one would force me into this and if Yuki wasn't heir, he wouldn't have to do this either. I'm feeling so lost, and I can't do a thing about it." then the tears came without warning. For the first time since she was four, Princess Isilra was crying. Tatsuha hugged her close and held her till she stopped. "Everything will be fine; we'll make it alright ok? Don't worry so much, a lot can happen in a month."

She gave him a watery smile. He smiled back and Isilra realized she wanted to kiss this man again. She reached up and kissed him softly, the kissing turning into a more passionate one slowly. Tatsuha kissed her back, his hands moving down her back, feeling the soft skin under the thin material of her dress. He broke away, the sleeve thingies were bothering him, and he ripped them off. And let his hands slide down the smooth skin of her neck. She kissed him again, bearing him down on top of her. He linked his fingers with her and was about to slip one of her sleeves off, to expose the white flesh beneath them.

"PRINCESS ISILRA!" a shocked voice sliced through their dazed senses. They looked up to see aria gazing at them with a shocked expression on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok one more chapter done. This is turning out to be quite long for the five chapter story I wanted to make. Anyways, Yuki and Shuichi lovers, I hope you're happy with the amount of Yu and Shu in this. I'll bring them in more and more. Lemon lovers, this is an attempt, but if you like lemon I've done a lot better in my story 'sex Ed with K'. These are some of my first few attempts at writing long paragraphs of lemon. Tell me how it was. Thanks for reading!

Taka


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Tatsuha jumped off Isilra hastily. Her chaperon walked quickly towards them, yanking Isilra off the ground. She was seething with anger. "On the day of your engagement! What is wrong with you? You're a princess, why can't you do your duty? I'm ashamed of you…go to your room right now." She pushed the Princess in the direction of the palace. "If you dare go anywhere else, I'll tell the king and see that you get married tomorrow, good predictions or bad!"

Tatsuha watched Isilra walk away her head held high, she was still defiant. He turned to face Aria, keeping his face expressionless. She rounded on him fiercely. "She's your brother's fiancée. They are going to be married whether they like it or not!"

That was it. He had enough of everyone forcing everyone else into a marriage. "Not if I can help it. I don't understand you people! You're supposed to have nursed her since she was a child. You want her to throw herself away into a loveless marriage? Yuki's not even going to love her…he's a cold person, much colder than you'll know! If you want her to waste her life, fine! But I'm not going to stand it! You should be ashamed!" he walked away leaving the lady staring after him.

Aria watched him leave and shook her head. This was supposed to be a fairly simple journey. Isilra was supposed to marry the heir and fall in love eventually; she would bear his children and be happy. Now the younger prince had fallen for her, the heir was just as reluctant as she was to marry; every way you looked at it, things would remain complicated. King Davideus would not agree to the younger prince marrying his daughter, he was too ambitious for that! _A month, oh gods, what would happen in a month?_

--------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi came down early to the beach. He smiled when he found Isilra already there, wading up and down feet deep in the waves. She was wearing some kind of longs mages robe sort of thing, sheer, but pretty in black. She looked at him and smiled, walking up to him. "Good morning Shuichi…I hope you had a good night!"

He smiled back at her as she sat down in the sand. "I did thanks. What about you?" he sat down next to her, noticing that she blushed slightly. "It was OK." She looked away as though she was thinking. "By the way, Shuichi, do you know any self defense?"

Shuichi looked at her in surprise. "I don't actually. They did try to teach me in school, but that was just for one class and that was ages back. Why though?" she frowned a little. "Well, I was just thinking, if that Taki finds out your close to prince Yuki, then he might try something. And well, you're like my brother, man from the future. I don't want you to get hurt. Would you like to learn some knife fighting?" suddenly a knife appeared and disappeared in her hand. "I could teach you…"

Shuichi grinned. "I wouldn't mind. It would be fun. How did you do that knife thing?" she grinned back. "That's why I'm wearing long sleeves. Those stupid Atlantean clothes or some of those clothes from my own country are useless to hide knives in. I mean really look at them, they all have brute strength and fight bare handed…actually, I could teach you that too."

He nodded; she stood up, her tone changing. "Up. How many push ups can you give me? We can't go straight into exercises, you know, you'll need to build up some muscles. And if I even hope to make you a passable knife fighter by the end of this week you'll have to work hard." Hundred push ups and a few grueling exercises later, she taught him how to punch perfectly and after that she taught him a few thrusts with the knife.

Shuichi was exhausted when she let him stop. It was already midday and they had to back for lunch. She looked him up and down, smiling suddenly. "Good work. I didn't expect you to keep up you know. I'm actually damn proud of you. Practice a little more this evening and you'll be able to fight pretty well in a fortnight." She started to walk away before turning back to the pink haired man stretched out face down on the sand. "Um…Shuichi, you might want to stay with me today during the evening meal, that way it'll be easier for you to spend time with Yuki."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Isilra! Where have you been all morning?" Isilra walked past Aria, her nose in the air. She picked out some new clothes had a bath and dressed. Lunch was a lot more fun, because she was seated between Tatsuha and Yuki. Tatsuha made some really funny jokes about his ministers and the priests which cracked her up. She found herself wishing that Tatsuha was the one she was marrying.

Yuki watched Shuichi who was seated opposite him, almost dozing off into his bowl of soup. He wondered why the man was so exhausted. Shuichi met his eyes and smiled faintly, before once more placing his nose in the plate of chicken that had just been set before him.

"And I decided to teach him some fighting arts. I'm so proud of him, he learns very fast and he's quite good too!" Yuki turned to look at Isilra incredulously for the first time noticing her slender but very fit form. He sized her up to be quite a fighter. So Shuichi was learning from her? That was good; you never knew when you needed self defense! She turned to him and smiled a little.

"He is really good you know I was surprised…I hope you don't mind me teaching him…" her smile turned slightly apologetic. Yuki shook his head. "no I guess it's something for him to do when I'm not around. So has Tatsuha been bugging you?" he nodded towards his brother who was deep in conversation with on his left.

"No. he's been really nice actually and he kisses real…um, no I'm not bugged with him. He's funny, sweet and makes me feel really good about myse…" she stopped abruptly again and gulped down some water. Then she whispered to him trying to ignore the big smirk on his face. "I guess I wore your love out too much…he hasn't removed his head from that plate in hours. Your father's looking at him with this weird expression." Yuki kicked his lover under the table and Shuichi woke up with a loud gasp. He looked around at all the people staring at him, or mostly at his nose which was all creamy from the cream sauce it had just been lying in. he apologized and excused himself from the table.

-------------------------------------------------------

Taki watched the guy from the future walk out and then noticed that Yuki followed a few minutes later. What the hell was going on? He stood up, and started to follow Yuki out. He followed the Prince all through the winding corridors and saw him disappear into one of the secluded garden paths. He followed him in halfway before coming face to face with Isilra.

"Good afternoon, lord Taki." She smiled at him. He smiled back trying to get past her. But she blocked him once more and he didn't dare try to push her away when one of the guards might suddenly spot them. "Would you like to take a short walk in the gardens?"

"I'm a little busy right now, Princess…" Taki was almost past her when she grabbed his arm and guided him away slowly but a little determinedly. "Ah, Taki, don't tell me that you're angry with me about the last time? I was a little headstrong. And I'd really like to apologize right now…I mean it this time."_ Like Hades, I do!_ She succeeded in steering him away to a small gazebo in one of the gardens a little farther away. The conversation was one of the most boring ones she'd ever had, but she succeeded in holding back her yawns. At last he led him to the door and bid him farewell.

---------------------------------------

Yuki grabbed Shuichi and pulled him into a corner as he heard Isilra's voice. _Good afternoon, lord Taki…_ he cursed silently. He hoped to Poseidon, that she would be able to lead the idiot away. Shuichi wrapped his arms around his lover, both holding their breath until she led him, away. They heard footsteps retreating and sighed.

"That man is really trying to bring you down Yuki…" Shuichi looked at his lover worriedly. "And you have to tell Isilra to stop trying to help us, if he finds out that she's only with him to keep him away from us…he might turn his attention to her. She has humiliated him a lot you know." Yuki nodded, but right now he wanted to spend time with Shuichi.

They sat down together under the pretty hanging vines and snuggled up. Shuichi was in no mood for sex, being too exhausted for that, so they just talked about stuff. "Your brother's in love wit her you know…I just feel so bad for him. I get to spend time with you, but since Isilra's a woman, I don't think he'll get to spend as much time with her. I don't know if he'll ever get her to fall for him."

Yuki chuckled. " I think she already has, idiot." Then he became serious once more. "In a way, I wish she hadn't. This marriage is inevitable Shuichi…it's going to be harder for her to have Tatsuha around all the time, but not be able to stay with him." Shuichi nodded. He snuggled closer and fell asleep. Yuki looked down at the man in his arms and smiled sadly, he'd give an arm and a leg to get out of this predicament.

----------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha found his love sitting in the garden, her long hair undone. She hadn't seen him yet, and the last rays of the sun were soaking into her beautiful hair as she brushed it out. She heard him coming at last and smiled up at him…he looked at her with a little surprise because the smile was a shy one.

"So, Princess, how was your afternoon? I heard that Taki had come to visit." Tatsuha leaned on the parapet of the gazebo smiling down at her. She nodded, pushing back her hair and standing up. "Yes, but I've never had such a boring conversation in my life. It was all about how awesome he was. It took all my self control not to throw a bowl at him and doze off." She gathered all her hair and reached to tie it up, when Tatsuha caught hold of her wrist.

"Don't. You look very beautiful with it down…I like it like this." He saw the faint blush that stained her cheeks and pulled her into a long kiss. Right now he didn't care if Aria or the king himself walked in. when they pulled away, she leaned into him, still letting him embrace her. They stood like that for a long time just watching the golden sunset.

----------------------------------------------------------

_The bitch! _Taki watched Tatsuha kiss her…_how dare she toy with him like that. _He punched the ground. It seemed he would have to take care of her first before, he settled score with Yuki. He'd make that princess bitch pay with every thing she had!

------------------------------------------------

A/N: alright I'm, too tired to continue and it has been a long chappie, so I'm off to sleep, long day tomorrow! I am right now a completely exhausted zombie and I don't wish to be one forever. So goodnight folks. (Dozes of on the pizza in front of her after saving chapter.)

Taka

**Kai II- **you baka! If you are reading this story you had better review, otherwise I'll sick Lia on you and she'll bite all your socks. If you read this without reviewing once more cousin, you'll regret it to the end of your days!


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: language and attempted rape and violence.

Chapter 10:

_If there is an island full of magic, there has to be places where you can get things to erase magic…or tap into it…or even drain the mages. It could be anything, bracelets, brooches, clothes…need you hear more? All mages need not be good and when evil times come, their power needs to be erased and cast away. The mages need to be taught a lesson. There was once a great sorcerer who was sealed away alone, guarded day and night, for he was the evil which had come creeping up on the land. But he was allowed to use small amounts of magic in his cell and he designed the first 'parasite' as the magic draining items were called. Once he died, it was all stolen. One way to get a parasite is to walk into the farthest corner in the eastern area of the city…if you had the money, you could buy anything!_

------------------------------------------------------------

Taki watched lazily as his retainer Ma entered. "Have you got it?" Ma nodded, handing over the cloth-wrapped packages. Taki grinned gleefully. Now that bitch was going to get it! He would make sure she paid in the worst way possible. He thought about his long time rival Yuki…what better way than two kill two birds with one stone? He broke into hysterical laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You're doing really well, but unless you can scratch me, I don't think I can teach you anything more." Isilra dodged Shuichi's knives once more. "Come on, you can do better than that Shuichi! Just keep looking for an opening! It's amazing how fast you've gotten in a week!"

Shuichi saw a split second opening and tried to lunge, but she blocked easily. He cursed mentally and attacking again faster. Then he saw one more, this time she wouldn't be able to block…he shifted to the left, but lunged to the right, trying to confuse her a bit. He almost had her when he blocked again. He clicked his tongue in frustration. She backed off. "Ok for the next lesson." He blinked and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

She grinned at him and pointed, on her arm, she had a small white track. Like when you graze yourself on a grit particle. "I said 'unless you can scratch me' Shuichi, and you did, not that it would make a difference in a real fight of course, it would only hurt the opponent if he or she had dried skin!" then she proceeded to teach him a few more moves. They finished by lunch again and Shuichi smiled a little disappointedly. Time had passed so quickly and he was beginning to enjoy this. But anyway, now he could spend some time with Yuki! He looked at the young woman picking up her sandals and strolling towards him. "Isilra, what do you think of Tatsuha?" she blushed and Shuichi had a sudden realization that the woman was actually younger than him…he tended to forget sometimes.

"Tatsuha? How do you mean? Um…why would I think of him? I have got better things to do you know, rather than think of him, though he is cute and funny and kisses divinely…"she stopped and saw Shuichi hiding a smile. "He's nice." She started in surprise when Shuichi ruffled her hair. It was nice that Shuichi didn't have to reach up to do so, she might have been absolutely beautiful, but she lacked the height being equal to Shuichi in that aspect. "Sometimes, princess, I forget you're younger than me…"

She narrowed her eyes and pursed up her lips huffily. "That's because I'm so mature. Nobody thinks of me as a child." Shuichi nodded. "Except when it comes to Tatsuha," he murmured. "WHAT?" he laughed. "So mature huh? Now tell me who's the child…" Isilra reddened, but kept silent. Shuichi walked on, she was a lot like his younger sister in so many ways, except she was teaching him how to fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi cuddled up to his lover. Yuki had fallen asleep right after they made love; he was exhausted with all the stuff he'd had to do for the day. Suddenly, Yuki's body went rigid. Shuichi turned to look at him, his mouth was tight, his face flushed. He was clearly having a nightmare. "Yuki…?" she shook his lover softly.

The prince's eyes shot open and he sat up. For a moment Shuichi felt weird, Yuki was looking at him, but through him. He had never seen so much distrust in anyone's eyes. He reached out to him, but the prince swatted his hand away, shoving himself backwards. "Don't!" Yuki sounded so sharp, Shuichi winced. He looked into his lovers eyes, distrust was still there but there was something else he couldn't place his finger on…was it fear? "Yuki…its me. You were having a nightmare." He reached out carefully this time, slipping his arms around the blonde and pulling him close. Yuki hugged back still slightly tense.

"What did you dream about?" that was when the blonde pulled away. "I don't remember Shuichi. Go to sleep." He pulled the younger man down beside him. Shuichi snuggled up once more, he fell asleep watching Yuki. Yuki looked at his peaceful face…trying to block out the dream. _Something's were best forgotten._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Isilra wandered around the palace, she was bored. Yuki was with Shuichi, and Tatsuha was inspecting some place on the other side of town. She decided to go down to the beach. She walked down to the garden and took a nice secluded path. She liked these paths, they weren't too well maintained, but they were beautiful with lots of green and different bright colours. She noticed something on the ground…it looked like cloth.

She bent down to examine it, cloth wrapping? Who would leave cloth wrapping lying around in a garden…she heard something; she turned when something hit her. Everything blurred before turning black.

----------------------------------------------------------

She blinked a few times, trying to clear her eyes. The bright sunlight was in her face. She tried to shade it, but the wrists were bound together with two silver bracelets connected by a chain. She groaned softly her head hurt. "Ah, you're awake…good afternoon, princess…" she squinted and vaguely saw Taki. "I should have known it would be you…you're the only idiot, who would hit me without warning!"

He smirked, standing over her blocking out the sun. "I think you should consider your predicament. I don't think commenting would be a good idea." He knelt down, grasping the chain between the bracelets yanking her up roughly. She stood up, the good thing was the sun wasn't in her eyes anymore; the bad thing was that her head was throbbing. Taki pushed her up against a tree, and kissed her fiercely. She struggled, biting his lip hard. He yelped and drew back. "You bitch!" he slapped her really hard, splitting her lip. She winced as a trickle of blood ran down her chin, and pooled her magic, once she was out of this contraption…her eyes widened.

"No your magic won't help you this time. Have you heard of a 'parasite'? Every time you use your magic, it'll drain you. Amazing to see our strong, fearless princess all helpless isn't it?" he smiled maliciously, moving towards her. Her arms came up connecting solidly with his jaw as she swung at him. "Idiot, you've bound my hands in front, I can still harm you!" she saw him sprawling on the ground. He looked up his eyes livid with rage. She swallowed; she knew she'd just gotten herself into a lot of trouble.

He pushed her roughly on to the ground, she skidded, a sharp piece of shell tearing a long gash on her left arm, from shoulder to elbow. She winced in pain. He caught hold of the chain again, slipping her bound hands over a tree stump. Isilra pulled at it with all her might, but she couldn't get free nor could she yank it off the stump. Taki leaned over her a manic smile on his face. "You shouldn't have done that. Don't push me princess, I have no qualms about hurting you. This will really be fun, Isilra. I finally get to break the 'powerful princess and give our darling heir his just desserts.

She glared at him defiantly. "The way I see things, you're assaulting me! Where does Yuki come into the picture?" Taki grinned, more madly if possible. "You don't know do you? It was all so hushed up; I don't think the king himself knows. Your precious prince was raped. We went to Athens when we were sixteen to study for a few years. Our teacher Kita raped him. Our sweet prince killed the man. Tohma hushed everything up and made me swear not to tell."

Isilra listened numb with shock. She stared at him finding her tongue. "So, if you do the same to me…it'll affect him. You can't!" Taki came closer, kissing her softly. "Yes, I can. Noble Yuki will beat himself up for not protecting you…I know you're keeping some sort of secret for him. Trust me; I'll make sure you'll never forget this. Two birds with one stone. Yuki will come unhinged, and you'll be broken…I am a genius!" he kissed her again, Isilra tried to pull away, but she couldn't. She could taste his blood from where she had bit him; she just wanted to be sick right now.

He moved his hand slowly up her legs, pushing her skirt up, while the other hand ripped her sleeve. She started to feel woozy, from the loss of blood from hr shoulder. She struggled as much as she could, feeling his hands sliding over the smooth skin and the swell of her breast. He kissed her again roughly this time, parting her legs. She closed her eyes and readied for the thrust, but it never came. Suddenly his weight was off her. Someone had undone those troublesome bracelets. She sat up trying to focus. "Bastard, bastard!" _Shuichi?_ Her eyes snapped open and focused on Shuichi and Taki rolling around on the ground. There was a Full fledged fight going on. Taki slipped two knives out. Isilra almost fainted, Shuichi was good, but she was still an amateur. She didn't know how good Taki was.

Taki attacked, Shuichi blocked easily, staying defensive. He was trying to wear Taki out. The dark haired noble attacked viciously, Shuichi dodged a little too slow and a knife cut through his leg. "Attack, Shuichi!" he heard Isilra call. That was it; he focused all his attention on attacking quickly and fast. He didn't know where he got that lightning speed from, but Taki was looking worried. They fought for a few more minutes. Then Taki suddenly lunged, Shuichi dodged and saw an opening. Without thinking he slid in, burying the knife up to the hilt.

Isilra watched her student's knife burry itself in Lord Taki's chest. It was as if in slow motion, Taki fell backwards with a scream, shuddering slightly, before going still. She forced herself up and stared at Shuichi who was staring at Taki's body. She put a hand on his shoulder. He turned, trying to be normal. "Are you ok?" She nodded wordlessly. She could hear many footsteps. _Soldiers, they'll capture Shuichi!_ She caught hold of the older man and pushed him into the trees. "Shuichi run! Go on, I swear I'll kill you if you don't run. Run back to the palace let me take care of this." he hesitated, but she pushed him in with all the force she could muster. Then he ran. She turned to the knife, using a bit of magic to clean all proof that Shuichi was there.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The captain of the guard ran up to the clearing where the scream had come from. He stopped in shock when he saw the scene. Lord Taki of house Onassis was lying dead on the beach. The heir's fiancée, princess Isilra was standing over the body wounded and bloody, her dress torn in several places, barely able to stand. She turned to look at him, a faraway look in her eyes. "It was me. I killed him."

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok that's it. I'm a blood thirsty maniac, but I thought it would be good if Taki was out of the way. Then everyone could focus on much better things…like sex! Anyway how was it, I know there wasn't much of Yuki in this but there will be in the following chapters. Thanks for reviewing all!

Taka


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hope yyou have fun and next chappie to anyone who guesses whats going to happen!

Chapter 11:

_It was me. I killed him._ Isilra tried hard to focus on the guard in front of her. She forced herself to explain, but her tongue felt all thick and her surrounding blurred and sharpened alternately. "He tried…assault…self defense…" a part of her wanted to laugh hysterically…Shuichi had just killed someone because of her. She laughed in her head, everything going bright white and then dark.

-------------------------------------------------------

The captain of the guard stared at the princess who was looking right through him. _He tried…assault…self defense…_ those five words gave him the whole picture, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do. She was the prince's fiancée so should he arrest her or if Taki had assaulted her was he supposed to escort her back. He looked at the princess almost begging her to give him the answer. His eyes widened as she solved the dilemma, her face rearranging itself into a weird smile with her mouth open before she fell forward in a faint. He should take her to her room and get a doctor he concluded as he ran up to her and saw the blood staining the white sand red.

His guards who had been faster already had made a quick palanquin using their staffs and some sack cloth. They hurried to the palace, leaving a few more guards to watch the body.

-----------------------------------------------

"Yuki!" the prince looked up as the door to his room burst open and slammed shut, before a pink bundle launched itself into his lap. The man was sobbing, blood running down the cut on his leg and staining the cloth he'd tied to it. Yuki felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. "Shuichi, what happened?"

"Taki…Isilra…I killed him, she's still there…" Shuichi babbled, hysterically. Yuki tried to make sense of the garbled version, fear only deepening. He lifted the young man up and slapped him hard. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry I needed to get your attention…now tell me exactly what happened and tell me slowly." He waited as his lover nodded. The pink haired man took a deep breath.

"I went to find Isilra at our usual place, where she teaches me fighting. She wasn't there but I heard something a little further down. So I walked there and I saw Isilra with some kind of bracelet on her wrists, she was tied to a tree stump. Her shoulder was bleeding very badly and there was blood trickling down her mouth. Taki was bending over her, pushing her skirts up and he'd ripped her sleeve. He was trying to rape her Yuki! Then I got so angry…she's like my little sister! I fought him with everything I had and then…then…I saw an opening and k...k...killed him." Shuichi buried his face into his lover's chest. "She said she was ok and pushed me out of the way, when she heard people coming. She threatened to kill me if I didn't get away…I don't know what happened after that. But I'm glad I got there on time, I'm glad he didn't do anything. She'll take the blame for it Yuki; I have to stop her…"

"No." Shuichi's eyes widened as his lover said the word.

"But Yuki, she'll get into trou…" he got cut of as his lover kissed him. the golden eyes were hard, but there was something lurking there, something close to fear.

"She will be much better off than you! She is my fiancée, if we can prove Taki was the one who attacked her, and then she's safe. You on the other hand are an outlander…whatever your intentions, you will most likely be put to death. She acted well, now all we can do is wait for them to inform me and I'll see what I can do." Yuki hugged Shuichi close, trying to hide the emotions that were trying to drive him insane. "I owe her a lot…now Shuichi I think you should go to your rooms." He tended to the cut on the pink haired man's head quickly, before sending him off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki paced his room angrily. How dare Taki try that? He shut his trying to shove the memories away. _Teacher! No please…please don't!_ He could still feel the panic and the pain. He collapsed onto his bed; thanking all the gods he could think of that Shuichi had stopped Taki. He was also feeling guilty…if he'd done something about Taki instead of letting Isilra do all the work, this wouldn't have happened. He could have warned Taki to stay away, taught him a lesson or two, but no…he'd watched Isilra humiliate him with amusement, forgetting what kind of a person Taki was. Yuki was angry at himself for not protecting her! Of course he didn't want to marry her, all he'd done was be cold to her and take advantage of the fact that she was covering up for him and Shuichi!

"Your highness!" a soldier barged in. he gave Yuki a summary of the incidents before informing him that the princess was badly hurt and the doctor was in her rooms. Yuki left almost running to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha stared at her pale face resting on the royal blue pillow. He'd seen them bring her in and if Taki wasn't dead already, he would have murdered him. He saw Yuki walk in, but made no move to greet him. His Isilra…what Taki had done was unforgivable, but wasn't his brother to blame here as well? He should have kept an eye on her after everything with Taki!

The doctor patched up her wounds and left a few ointments. He informed them that she would be awake soon. The moment the soldiers and the doctor left Tatsuha rushed to the bedside. He laced his fingers with hers and stroked her arm lightly. He knew his brother very well and knew he was hiding something.

Yuki didn't say anything; he just stood there staring at his fiancée with haunted eyes. But right now Tatsuha didn't care. "Is there something you want to explain to me, Yuki?" his older brother blinked. The look in Tatsuha's eyes told him that he'd have to spill today.

Yuki sat down on one of the cushions and wondered where to start. After making sure no one was around he told Tatsuha about his and Shuichi's relationship, what Taki had done and about Shuichi killing the man. He told him everything Shuichi had seen in detail. When he finished he looked up to meet his brother's eyes. Tatsuha's eyes were harder than he'd ever seen. "Yuki, would you mind telling me how, Taki thought that if he raped Isilra it would hurt you? It make no sense, he knew you didn't love her, he knew you were a cold uncaring bastard who wouldn't get hurt much if it happened. If Taki wanted to break Isilra or hurt her, he could have found a lot of ways to do so…you know Taki. So why brother? Why did he use rape as a tool?" for a few seconds Tatsuha wished he could take back the question. He'd never seen Yuki look like that. His brother looked like he was a ghost.

Yuki hung his head. How was he going to explain to his little brother that he had been raped in Athens? How could he tell his little brother that only Taki and Tohma had known? He started a little shakily. "The time I went to Athens to study, I was…my teacher he raped me." He stared not wanting to see his brother's shocked expression. "I killed the man. Tohma hushed it up, but because Taki was there he new all about it. Tohma also made Taki swear silence. So if Taki raped Isilra, then it _would_ affect me."

He looked up to his see a mix of emotions on Tatsuha's face. There was sympathy, but there was also a lot of anger, shock and pain. For some reason Tatsuha was glaring at him. "I'm sorry if I don't seem sympathetic brother…I am sorry for you and I can connect with your pain, but what I am angry about is you knew that Taki knew. You knew what kind of a person Taki was and you still, let Isilra humiliate him and cover for you? She could really have been raped, if Shuichi hadn't gotten there! And you've never been nice to her, just cold and condescending like you've been to all of us! You just let her do all those nice things for you! You should have seen this coming when she started dealing with Taki! You should have tried to protect her! I didn't know he was so dangerous, or I would have done something! But you didn't care! You never cared!" Tatsuha almost spat the words out.

Yuki moved forward trying to defend himself and comfort Tatsuha. "Tatsuha, I didn't know this was what he was going to try…I did think about protecting her, but it happened to fast. And Tatsuha I do care…" he reached out but his brother stood up, his eyes a little too bright.

"_No you don't!_ You don't care about me or Isilra or anyone! You only care about Shuichi and yourself! You know brother if you'd told me and Mika about this we could have helped you, but you just turned into this cold uncaring person…after you came back you didn't even make an attempt to get to know me! It's your fault! All of this is your fault! You didn't even try to get better! I don't want to talk to you again!" the young prince whirled around and ran out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yuki sank to the floor, trying to hold back tears. A soft and gentle voice reached his ears washing over him. "It's not your fault Prince Yuki." He looked up to see Isilra was awake, looking a little pale and tired. She beckoned him closer and reached out to stroke his hair.

"Tatsuha's just a little too shocked and angry. He's been trying to get your attention all his life since you came back, but you haven't been able to give it to him. I don't blame you for that; it would have been hard enough for you to recover as much as you have now. It's not your fault, don't ever think that. I knew what Taki was and I still chose to cover for you. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for being the reason Shuichi killed him. Please don't blame yourself." She smiled at him. "And anyway, nothing happened and Shuichi is safe."

Yuki for the first time that day smiled back at her, a small genuine smile. Suddenly the hand on his head stopped moving as she slipped back into sleep, breathing softly and evenly. Yuki looked at her for a while trying to fathom out the creature he was engaged to.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha had run into Shuichi on the way and was no in his room. Shuichi was trying to console the depressed young prince. Tatsuha told him the same thing Yuki had; he was _not_ to go confess for _any_ reason whatsoever. They would handle everything when Isilra got better.

It seemed like nightfall came early that day, though no one could go to sleep. Tomorrow was the trial if the princess was fit enough to attend. The three men lay back dreading the next day.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: it seems shorter than my normal chapter. I'm sorry for not writing about the trial but I really wanted to do that in another chapter. I also wanted Tatsuha to get a few updates about all the information. So that's it for now hope you like it!

Taka


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Isilra woke up, feeling horrible. Her whole body ached, but her shoulder was throbbing worse than the rest of her. It was still early. She sat up and saw Tatsuha's head on the bed next to her. She reached out to stroke his head, softly. He woke up and looked at her. She smiled at him. "Good morning Tatsuha."

His eyes searched every part of her, searching for blood or any signs of pain. She shook her head at him. "I feel fine, really. It hurts slightly, but it'll be fine." He caught her up in a hug, burying his face in her flowing hair. She tried not to squirm or wince, he was holding her a little too tightly. He was shaking slightly. She hugged him just as tightly. "I'm ok, Tatsuha…really. You didn't have to worry…nothing happened."

"Thank Poseidon, nothing happened. I'm so sorry you had to go through it at all. I'm so glad you're okay. When they brought you in…I was so worried." Isilra realized he was sobbing softly now. She stroked his back, trying to calm him down. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

He stopped and pulled back. "I'm sorry, I help on too tightly. You're bleeding a little." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Tatsuha, please calm down. Really don't be so worried. I need a nice happy person right now; otherwise, I'll just die out of gloominess. So please smile and tell me a joke about the maid or something."

He grinned a little. "I don't know why I expected you to act different! You'll never change! That's why I love you!" he bit his lip he couldn't take the words back and she was staring at him in shock.

"You lov…" a maid entered, saying Isilra had to get ready for the trial. She was supposed to be in court in an hour's time. She also said something about the herbal bath, the doctor had recommended. Tatsuha stood up before Isilra could say anything and left.

She slipped into the bath confused. Tatsuha loved her? But they'd only known each other for a few weeks! Did she love him back? She shook her head, she didn't know. He was really nice to be with and all…but could she commit herself to something like love?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha sauntered around in the garden. Damn! Why did he have to blurt it out like that? He'd dreamt of telling her, but it hadn't been like this in any of his dreams. He had to say it on the day of the trial didn't he? Confuse her even more…_if she gets a death sentence I'll never forgive myself!_

"She wont. I think father will have to let her off easy." Tatsuha turned around to face his brother, not realizing he'd voiced his thought aloud. "At least, not if I have anything to say about it! She's my fiancée!"

"Oh look who's suddenly started to care! Is it some kind of camaraderie now? What happened to you almost happened to her?" Tatsuha didn't duck fast enough as Eiri's palm connected with his face. He glared at his brother, knowing he was in the wrong, but not wanting to admit it for now.

"Tatsuha, stop it. One more remark like that and that's it. I'll admit that I made some terrible mistakes since Athens, but I'm trying to make amends now and I don't want my face rubbed in it. It'll also help if you stop acting like a child. I'll wait for you in the trial room." Yuki started to walk away.

"Yuki…" the older man stopped and turned to look at his brother. Tatsuha's eyes were filled with pleading. "I'm sorry." Tatsuha hugged his brother tightly. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bastard."

Yuki hugged back. "Tatsuha, I do care and I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I made you feel left out and never was there for you. I'll try to put an end to that now." Tatsuha pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks brother. Um…Yuki I told her that I loved her." Tatsuha flinched a little as his brother stared at him. "You did what Tatsuha?" Yuki was still staring at him. Tatsuha cleared his throat. "It just came out, by mistake. I was so relieved at seeing her alive and well that I blurted it out."

"What did she say?" Tatsuha scratched his head. "She couldn't say anything, because well, a maid came in and I was too embarrassed. Do you think I'll have any chance Yuki?"

"I think you have a very big chance, idiot. But I don't know if she'll say anything just yet. Don't hope for too much right now okay?" Yuki made sure Tatsuha got that. "Then, lets go. The trial will start soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Isilra walked into the court room, calm and collected, though she was quaking with fear underneath it all. She was a foreigner here and this could get her a death sentence, even if she was the fiancée of the heir. She tried to cheer herself up a bit, by looking at all the funny things about court. She almost smiled when she saw that pompous minister Tatsuha always teased, he was standing there with his pot belly and an expression of complete distrust. He had a scratchy voice and put on an accent. Then there was Shuichi looking so scared, he resembled a small bunny surrounded by wolves.

Her thoughts came to an end as she faced the king. He looked very grim. "Princess Isilra of Athens, can you please tell me exactly what happened with Taki of the house Onassis?"

Isilra had practiced this so many times, it came fluently now. "I was walking in the garden, as everyone else was otherwise occupied. There was some cloth…wrapping cloth it looked like on the ground, so I bent down wondering why anything like that would be lying in a garden. That was when I was ambushed. When I woke up, I was at the beach, farther than I had gone before. My wrists were bound together, by two bracelets link by a chain…Lord Taki called it a 'parasite'. I couldn't use my magic. Then he told me he was going to rape me because I had humiliated him many times and shunned his affections. He thought it would also hurt the heir as I'm his fiancée and our love would be tainted. He kissed me and then I bit him, so he slapped me hard splitting my lip. Then when he came towards me I swung my hands, which he had bound in front of me, into his face, sending him flying backwards and onto the ground. That seemed to make him really angry, so he pushed me roughly; I skidded on some sharp shell which cut a large gash in my shoulder. Then he talked about breaking me, the most powerful sorceress in Greece."

Isilra cleared her throat waiting for the atrocities to sink into everyone at court, in a way it was fortunate that she was still bandaged up and he lip hadn't healed. Then she proceeded. "Then he started to push up my skirts and ripped my sleeve. I was desperate, so I tried to convince him about how handsome he was and I finally convinced him that I would couple with him willingly. So he undid my bracelets, once my hands were freed tried to get away, but he was too close. I grabbed a knife that he'd brought with him; I don't know where he got it or why he brought it, it was there fortunately. So we had a small knife fight, for which I am known back home. I waited for an opening, I saw one and I took it. I had blanked my mind out and all I could see was the fight, I ended up killing him. Then the guards arrived and I don't remember anything else, except waking up in my room. That's all your majesty."

The court remained eerily silent. This was the first time Yuki, Tatsuha and Shuichi were hearing everything that happened in detail. Tatsuha was grinding his teeth very hard, anger evident in his face. Yuki looked angry too, Shuichi looked like he was going to faint. The king looked around grimly.

"I'll leave this for the court to decide. Murders have always been decided this way. I will speak first. I am sorry to hear how Taki, wronged the princess, but maybe she shouldn't have killed him. But as it is in self defense, I will place three sentences in your hands. First she will be under house arrest for two weeks, until the matter is thoroughly investigated by the court. Second, she will be given death as is usually done for murderers. Third, she will be sent back to Athens. It is for you to decide."

Yuki spoke for the first sentence, majority of the court agreed, though they decided that a week was enough to investigate the matter. The second sentence was pleaded for by Taki's family. And only one or two asked for the third sentence, but that would be too risky because of the impending war.

The king then sat up. "So judgment will be passed. Princess Isilra you are from this day on confined to your rooms or the temple. For a week you will not go anywhere else, until the matter has been investigated. We will meet again once the investigation is complete."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"That went well." Shuichi sighed. They were all in Isilra's room. The evening meal was to be served there so she would have company. House arrest wasn't so bad, though it meant she couldn't wander the gardens with Tatsuha, spar with Shuichi or talk to Yuki. But she was supposed to be healing, so it didn't really matter.

"Here, Shuichi." She bent down and healed Shuichi's cut. She paled immediately. Tatsuha caught her as she slumped forward a little. "Couldn't this have waited Isilra? Why are you wearing yourself out?"

"Well, there will be questions asked about what happened to his leg soon, he can't wear his old world clothes all the time." Isilra smiled at them. "you guys worry too much, I've been hurt a lot worse than this, before…that time you had to worry."

"That I can believe, cause you'll always be an idiot!" Yuki smiled. Tatsuha wasn't saying much after the 'incident' in the morning. Yuki was wondering if they needed some time alone, but decided that it might be too much to handle now.

Shuichi sat next to Isilra on the bed, leaning against her a little. He was still a little shaky from the whole murder and trial. No one accused him of anything, but he didn't like the fact that they thought of him as a hero when he'd killed someone.

The evening meal was brought in and they sat joking around together. Yuki decided to leave before sundown. He and Shuichi got up to make their excuses, when the door burst open. "Your, highness you have to come quick. I think all of you should come!"

The soldier ran out before any questions could be asked. They followed him to the kings rooms. Yuki went in first and almost fainted. The room smelt of blood and the king lay right in the middle, in what looked like an ocean of blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok cliffhanger ne? chappie dedicated to anyone who can guess how the king died!

Taka


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Shuichi bit back the urge to barf; he started moving towards Yuki for comfort before Isilra, pulled him back towards her. There was blood everywhere! The royals backed out of the room into the hallway. Tatsuha was death white, and was shaking slightly.

"When did this happen?" Yuki looked at the guard, who looked down shame facedly.

"Well, it could have happened between shifts, your highness. We didn't find him till one of us went in to give him the report for the day. The priests have been called, and they asked if the princess could assist them."

Yuki looked at Isilra, who looked back grimly. There was a clatter of slippers on marble as the priests arrived. Isilra immediately joined them, steeling herself to go back into the room. She and the priests started looking around the room, seeing what they could detect with their magic. She saw a small round object on the floor. She looked at it more carefully; it was a seal from Sardis. Grimacing she picked up a vial from one of the priest's bags and scooped up a little bit of the blood littering the floor. Looking around to see know one would see her; she placed a forbidden spell on the vial and pocketed it. She excused herself and left the rest of them to see what they could find.

--------------------------------------------

Shuichi hugged Yuki, trying to catch a little of what the prince was feeling. Yuki's face was as cold and impassive as ever after the initial shock of his father's death had worn off. Shuichi shook his head sometimes the best way to get answers would be to ask directly.

"Yuki, talk to me. Please tell what you're going through right now. Please Yuki…" Shuichi gave his lover a serious puppy dog look. The Prince stared at him for a few minutes, before giving in.

"I'm just shocked. Don't fool yourself, Shuichi, there was no love lost between us. My father used his children, we were just puppets to enable him to rule the empire and continue our line. And well, I do feel a little pain, but that can be dealt with. Right now I have to find out who did this. My father was the king, if anyone can get in and murder the king, then our security has to be strengthened." He looked at the pink haired man hoping he'd understand. The king really hadn't given enough for his children to still love and want to be with him.

The singer smiled. "I do Yuki….well, not completely but I get what you're saying." He kissed Yuki softly. "Don't worry I'll always be there, if you need someone to talk to ok?" the blonde nodded, before there was a knock on the door. A soldier stepped in looking hesitant.

"Your Majesty, the princess Isilra is here. She says she needs to speak to you about something of supreme importance." The soldier ushered her in.

Isilra looked at him, before licking her lips nervously and bowing. "Your majesty," she waited until the soldier had left and shut the door. "I think I can find the culprit. The priests don't know how to of course. The culprit did use magic to clear the evidence, they won't find anything. If you give me permission, I will find him, glean information of him and then slay him."

Yuki wondered what to do. If he did free her, then it would be like favoritism, since she was his fiancée and the other nobles would protest. Even if she could find the killer, he shook his head. "No, your under house arrest remember? I can't lift the sentence; it would harm the both of us greatly.

She gave him a small smile. "I have a plan. Shuichi, come here." She waited for the young man to face her, before reaching out and intertwining her hands with his. Shuichi's eyes widened and he jerked back a little as he felt a jolt go through him. Then Isilra let him go with a bigger smile. "I was right; you do have magic, even if it is a very minimal amount. I thought you said people from your world don't have it, but that must be because none of you can feel it. The plan will work." She looked at Yuki, and handed him a quickly made out list.

"'See that you get the servants to pick these herbs and stuff up for me. Make sure the same person doesn't bring all the ingredients together. I want you and Shuichi to visit me in my rooms at midnight. If you find Tatsuha send him to me. Alright then." She opened the door and bowed, perfectly. "Thank you for the audience, your majesty."

As she closed the door, it hit Yuki like a boulder, that he was the King of Atlantis, the greatest nation in the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha wandered in the gardens, until a soldier came down to inform him that he was to go up to Princess Isilra's chambers immediately. He nodded, but took his own time getting there. He really didn't want to face her, after what he'd said that morning. Too many things were happening too fast for him to digest. He found that he'd reached Isilra's door by the time he came out of his musings. He knocked and was surprised to find Isilra herself open the door. Aria wasn't anywhere to be found.

Isilra motioned him to be silent. She was holding a glob of her magic in one hand. She moved away from him, so that he wasn't in the peripheral vision of the glob. The glob grew and he almost gasped when he saw Davideus' face in it. She was contacting her father!

"Yes, it was just a soldier father, giving me a message that the Prince will be coming to see me. His father was killed this morning. I wanted to tell you, that my love and I have decided to get married in two months. We will postpone the marriage as we need to mourn at least for a month and the preparations should take another month. You should lend us your forces, Sardis might strike any moment now, give me Athens' military father…I'll lead them into war." Isilra demanded.

Her father stared at her in astonishment. "But you're a woman! How do I know that you won't refuse to marry Prince Yuki once I've lent you the forces and you've won the war? This will have to wait."

Isilra glared at her father. "Father, don't be stupid! I've fallen in love with him. I promise to marry the prince after the war ends! And we can't wait, if you wait for me to marry him, Atlantis will be razed to the ground and I'll be dead! Make up your mind so I can tell my lord that he can count on me!"

Davideus glared at the way his daughter was behaving. "Alright, I will send you the forces. They will leave by tomorrow morning. And remember you have promised to marry the prince, I know you'll keep your word. Go and tell your lord that I have kept up my end of the promise. And fine, I'll let you lead them. Good bye my daughter. You make me proud."

The glob disappeared and Isilra turned to smile at Tatsuha. "So enjoy the show? Am I good at acting or what?" Tatsuha looked at her at her in confusion. She placed her hand on his chest, reaching up to kiss him softly.

"Don't look like that; I promise you the fun is just beginning." (By the way there is no lemon here.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki looked at how Shuichi was pacing up and down. The singer had a crazed look in his eyes and paused every two minutes to run his hands through his hair. Yuki couldn't take it anymore; more of this would hypnotize him! "Shuichi, what's wrong? You've been pacing since Isilra asked us to meet her. Are you going insane?"

His lover looked at him with a desperate look. "Are you sure we can't make it out of here Yuki? Please Yuki, get me out of here and I'll give you the best sex you've ever had. I'll let you tie me up and cover me with your favorite food!"

Yuki smirked. "Uh…Shuichi we've already done all that. And no. Now that I'm king I can't get you out of here. What the hell is wrong with you? Tell me you idiot!"

Shuichi sat down in front of his lover, trying to present his case. "Yuki, Isilra is going to do something drastic to me. I know that look she gets when her plans are crazy ones. Yuki, it'll kill me. The last time she had that look, we were training and she threatened to tie me up to a tree naked to let all the whores in Atlantis do what they wanted with me…please save me Yuki!"

Yuki grinned. "Shuichi, it wont be so bad…believe me if it is I'll help you ok?" Shuichi nodded slowly. The midnight gong was heard, he and Yuki sneaked into Isilra's room. They crept in to find Tatsuha and Isilra curled up on couch together grinning at them.

"Ok, my plan is this, I'll disguise myself and then slip out, pretending to be 'Princess Isilra's' new maid…then I can tract the person down ok? No one will enter my room much so it will be ok. But if they do I have a plan. Um…wait you guys would you like some refreshments?" she pushed a glass into Shuichi's hand. "Drink it up now, Shu." She watched him like a hawk until he gulped it down. Then she pulled him towards her in the center of the room murmuring. "It should take effect now. Maybe I should drink mine too." She picked up a goblet and drained it. Then she checked on Shuichi. "Hmm…good I can finish it now." Then she looked at Yuki and Tatsuha with a sweet smile. "Ok, here's my disguise, I'm sorry if it inconveniences you for a day Yuki, but it is only for a day."

"What are you…" began Yuki as she said the spell. A green flash dazzled him and then his jaw fell open. The place where Isilra had been, stood a young black haired and red eyed young woman. The place where Shuichi stood was…

Shuichi stared at them. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? And who are you?" he turned to Isilra. Isilra smiled at him. "Come on Shuichi, I'm Isilra this is my disguise."

Shuichi looked back at the guys. "Stop staring!" he turned to look at himself in the mirror and stared with horror. Gazing back at him from the mirror was a perfect replica of Princess Isilra fiancée of the heir. Shuichi's hands involuntarily plunged downwards; his hand met smooth folds beneath the silk dress…his manhood…OH MY GOD! A scream echoed through the halls of the palace.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: don't worry; it's only for a day. And Isilra had to make him the perfect replica with out leaving anything out! I like Shu-chan being male, so I'll turn him back in the next chapter! Toodles!

Taka


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"No, you don't bow here! You have to curtsy, but you're lucky that you're Yuki's fiancée and so have to curtsy only slightly. Just dip your toes like this ok?" the princess's 'maid' instructed.

"Ok, how about like this?" 'Princess Isilra' dipped his…er…her toes.

The maid held back a laugh. "Um…yeah, dip your toes like that, but for Athena's sake don't stick your butt out! You'll shock the courtiers into a coma.

"Isilra! Don't make fun of me! This is all your fault!" Princess Shuichi Isilra glared at the young woman gasping for breath. "Oh that reminds _what_ is your name right now?"

"Diana. I'm keeping it plain and simple. Of course this is all my fault…I'm proud of that fact. And you! You should be happy that you're helping me find the killer, so that Yuki doesn't get killed!" her red eyes glowed eerily. "Fine look give me one good curtsy and I'll tell you a few things and then I'll get going alright?"

"Ok." Princess Shuichi concentrated on making a small but perfect curtsy. And he…she succeeded. 'Diana' smiled. Then she sat the other boy or was it girl… (Oh who cares you all know who I'm talking about!) sit down on the bed.

"First let me go over a few things. You needn't worry about hurting yourself in any way; because that's just a replica of my body…I would never trust you with my own body! Not knowing how Yuki gets around you. Secondly, you have a small amount of magic, so if you concentrate you can make things and stuff. So that should be easy. Thirdly, though I'm a virgin if you want to see how a girl feels you can do whatever you want with Yuki, because anyway, my virginity will be intact. Lastly, do not under any circumstances give in to Tatsuha who will try to jump you now that you look like me ok? Good, I'm glad you understood." She stood up and disappeared behind a curtain.

After a few minutes she reappeared wearing a see through white Greek dress. Shuichi blushed; you could see her breast band and loin cloth through it! Then he frowned. "I am NOT letting my sister wander around in that dress! What the hell are you planning on doing?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "My sweet stupid brat, if you don't shut up, I'll tie you up and ravage Yuki! I have to go. Yuki's coming anyway." With that she disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki walked in to this 'fiancé's' chambers. He saw 'Isilra pacing the room. She looked up as he entered and a puppy face emerged. Yuki wondered if it was just him or if everyone could make out that this was Shuichi and not Isilra?

He walked up to the sun haired princess and caught him in an embrace. "Stupid brat do you want to give yourself away? Try to act like her would you?"

"But Yuki, it's just you! And well, I don't want to act like her around you…." His face suddenly contorted. "Yuki, did you see what she was wearing? I can't believe I let her go out like that. all the men will try to jump her, and then she'll have to fight them off, then Tatsuha will kill me and then she was hurt you know, even if she did heal it, she's going to have to….." he got cut off as Yuki kissed him softly.

Yuki wondered how it could still feel like his love even though he was kissing "Isilra". He deepened the kiss, backing Shuichi onto the bed. Shuichi struggled a little, he felt weird doing it when he was a girl…

"Yu…Yuki, not now, not when I'm a girl, I…" he gasped as Yuki started to kiss his neck lightly, hitting all the right spots. Shuichi started to feel a slight tingle going down his back, but he steeled himself. "Yuki, no. I really don't want to do this ok? Really I don't want to know what it feels like!" (Sorry about that folks, but it's weird…it's like Yuki and Isilra…and I nee to save the juicy scenes with Tat and Isilra ne?)

Yuki let go, a little bugged. The brat sat up, straightening his dress, with a prissy look on his face. Yuki expected to be slapped and called a pervert any minute. But Shuichi just tossed his hair back and sniffed.

"So, let's get something to eat, it's morning and I want my breakfast. Then you can go away I want a nap after that we can do something." Said Shuichi, sounding uncannily like Isilra.

Yuki hoped that this bit of magic wouldn't have any lasting effects. At least Isilra was fun to be around, but Shuichi Isilra was so prissy it was like trying to seduce a grandmother. Yuki shuddered at the thought of seducing a grandmother.

"Yuki, I wonder if she'll be alright…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isilra was currently hiding in a bush in one of the gardens. She scraped a little bit of the metal off the seal before adding the powder to the vial of blood. This way, the vial would light up and leave a 'trail' which only she could see towards the murderer. She had no doubt that the seal belonged to the murderer.

Then she made sure she'd placed the right spells and tucked the vial into a small yellow drawstring bag which she tied to the yellow belt she wore. Then she picked up a bigger bag and stepped out onto the streets. The Atlantean market place was really busy. A number of people thronged around, jostling and shoving others out of the way.

Isilra almost laughed with glee, she'd wanted to do this for ages. She stopped at the book store and browsed around, then she'd bought some food to eat and looked at different shops. It was amusing how some of the ladies were glaring at her in disdain. Good that was the picture she needed to create. She was looking at jewellery when something warm touched her leg. She looked down and could feel the vial glowing; a trail of red was weaving in and out of the people.

She hurried to follow it as it faded and saw where it ended. There was a blonde man standing at an art store. She watched him pick up the package and started towards him. Then she put on a dreamy look and bumped into him, causing the package to fall. She caught it before it hit the ground and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that, I tend to dream a lot and not watch where I was going." She gazed seductively into his eyes. "But I caught it, so I don't think it's damaged…"

He looked at her, his eyes raking her body, before he smiled. "It's alright. Are you a new maid at the palace?"

She nodded feigning surprise. "How did you know? I just came yesterday…"

"It's the yellow sash; no one else wears a belt of that colour. So what is your name?" the blonde leered slightly.

Isilra leaned into him a little while handing the package back to him. "Diana. I'm lost I think, would you mind showing me around a bit please? I start my duties tomorrow you know…"

The man looked like his boon had just been granted. "I'm Ma. I work for the house of Onassis. Why don't we go down to the house where I'll drop this off and then I'll show you around?"

Isilra gave him a slutty look as she nodded. _So the house of Onassis huh? So is he just the messenger and manservant or is there something else?_

They walked up to the mansion, Ma left her in his room and left to deliver the painting to his masters. Isilra started to snoop around; being a sexy maid had its advantages. She used magic to open a few draws, there was nothing. Then suddenly a package lying in a dark corner of the room, almost unnoticeable caught her eye. She picked it up and opened it. All her suspicions were confirmed. It had a letter from some man in Sardis. Details about the assassination, though it was coded it was easy to break the code.

She tied the package up again, dropped it into her bag and lounged on his bed, deep in thought. The door opened and he beckoned to her. "Come on sweetheart, let's take a tour"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma was quite a guide. They went every where and then it started to get a little late. It was almost twilight. She followed him to a small, shabby inn and decided now was to make the move.

He wrapped his arms round her, kissing her even before they were in the room. She kissed him back, making him moan a little. Then she pulled away pushing him on to the bed. "Ma, where do you get all this money?"

He stiffened. "I do a few odd jobs here and there…" she gave him a disbelieving look as she traced circles on his chest. She ground into him a little.

"Come on, you can trust me…after all I _am_ working for Sardis as well…" she gave him a small smile. "Did you get paid well after you killed the old king?"

Ma stared at her suspiciously. "I'm not working for Sardis! What made you think that? Though I won't tell on you…" his eyes widened in pain as he felt something sink into his hand, his yell cut off by her hand covering his mouth.

"Admit it, bastard."

Ma dazed with pain wondered how she managed to say that so sexily. "I…ok, I do work for Sardis, now let me go…" he stared at the knife buried in his palm.

"Did you kill the king?" she moved the knife slightly.

He gave another muffled scream, his face contorting with pain. "Yes, I did. The next target was supposed to be the princes…let me go. I was ordered to; they would have killed me if I didn't…"

A smile, if that was what you could call it appeared on her face. Ma was terrified now; he hadn't seen such cold eyes in all his life. "Tell, me Ma…isn't life full of irony?"

Ma panted slightly, licking his lips wondering which answer was the right one. Then he decided to try to act normal, and then maybe the psycho bitch wouldn't hurt him anymore. _Wait till I get my hands on her!_ "Why do say that Diana…?" he tried to look away from the glaring red eyes.

"Because, Ma…they would have killed you if you hadn't killed the king and I am going to kill you because you killed the king. Say goodbye…" She ran her knife which longer than a dagger through his chest, before yanking it downwards. Standing up, she jerked the blade to rid it of the blood. She slid it back into the bag, looking a little disgusted that vermin like that had defiled her blade. Pulling out the Sardis package she threw it on the bed next to the body. Then she cleaned her fingerprints and the blood. Without a backward glance she walked out the door. Rage bubbled within her. That bloody coward on the throne of Sardis would pay…wait till her troops got here…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok that's the brutal warrior side of Isilra…she has one you know. And after all Ma was going to attack her darling Tatsuha next! Neways, please review…I am so tired, but hey all my exams are over! Oh goodie, I'm out of school for good, college waits! Yay!

Taka


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: this is going to be short…it's just a filler chapter, some new characters enter, so not too much of Shu, Yuki or Isilra here.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15:

"Any contact from Atlantis yet? You said there would be news today…" a gruff voice asked, the cowering man.

The man, who was known by the name of Zenexis, cowering even further into the table he was leaning against. "No my Lord, something seems to have gone wrong. One of my men hasn't answered any of the messages I have sent him." he saw the gruff voiced man snarl and almost fell over in a faint. "But, we should have news soon…I have other men there and I will make sure that this particular man is eliminated.

"You'd better have information, the general is getting impatient with you…as is his Majesty. I'll be back in a day or two, if you haven't got information by then, I suggest you run and never stop lest you lose your life in an 'accident'."

Zenexis panted slightly. "Yes, I will do as you say. Please convey my greeting to the general…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The General frowned waiting for the men to come back. The assassination of the king of Atlantis had gone according to plan, but there was no news of the deaths of he princes. A maid came running in.

"General! The men are here…shall I send them in?"

The General nodded smiling slightly. Carrid, the gruff voiced man knelt and bowed his head. "General, Zenexis has informed me that one of his spies hasn't responded. The last bit of information he had was that just before the king was killed Princess Isilra the heir's fiancée had killed Taki of house Onassis. Apart from that we do not know what else is going on."

The General nodded thought fully. "And what about you Carrid? Do you think they suspect us? Are they prepared for war?"

"I do not know, General. But word was that the Athenians would send troops once the princess had married the heir. With the king's death it may have changed…" Carrid replied a little slowly, the General was given to fits of violence if the answer was wrong or disrespectful.

Suddenly the door opened and a frightened maid bowed. "Your brother, General…" the General's brother Ranae, was a tall man, with flowing platinum hair, and a very handsome face. He was about three years older then the General.

As he entered Ranae smirked. "You look upset, sister…what has irked you now? A great General like you has never been put out before…"

General Allanis ground her teeth…usually she was emotionless, even when she took sadistic pleasure in things, her face was blank. One of the only people in the world who could irk her was her brother. "News from Atlantis has stopped lowing in Ranae…which means we are left in the dark. We need to establish more spies, before they make their move. His Majesty, his very displeased."

"Oh now I see why you are upset…Emperor Firdauz, is displeased…has he taken another into his bed? I should have guessed it would be about him, you have been very angry since he asked Athens for Princess Isilra's hand in marriage, haven't you?" Ranae asked carelessly, he could read his sister like a book.

Allanis almost growled. "Of course not! After all she did refuse didn't she? I am upset that we haven't launched an attack yet…how long are we to use foul methods like assassination?"

Ranae grinned infuriatingly. "You just want an excuse to crush Isilra, dear sister. I know you to well. You hold a grudge against her, for though you are lovely, she is more beautiful…you also know that if this war if won, then the emperor will claim Isilra. I don't know why you refuse to acknowledge the fact that Firdauz will marry royalty and nothing less. You are nothing more to him than one of his concubines…only you are the concubine with the power to lead his army."

He evaded the book she had thrown at him. "I look forward to this war, it will be worth meeting Isilra again…maybe this time she will accept my advances. Goodnight sister darling…"

Allanis waited till he left the room, before throwing Carrid out as well. She looked at the mirror…she was beautiful; she had long platinum hair, deep blue eyes and creamy skin. There could be no comparison with Isilra, they were like fire and ice. Slowly she smiled. Her encounters with Isilra were numerous and none of them were good. This time Isilra would die…

Allanis began to laugh, wildly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Isilra did you find the murderer?" Tatsuha asked her as they sat in his room. She was back to her own form. Yuki was grateful that Shuichi was back in his and would have spent hours having sex, but he needed o know what she had found…

"I did. He was manservant of the house of Onassis. But, he had dealings with Sardis…everything will be taken care of tomorrow…" for some reason Isilra didn't meet their eyes. "I need to rest now if you don't mind…"

She started to walk out when Yuki called after her. "shall I send guards to get him arrested?"

She stopped not turning back. "Oh I took care of that too…he wont trouble you anymore, Yuki…he's dead…" _and so will Emperor Firdauz be when I see him!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: that's it, I just wanted to bring in Allanis and Ranae cause they might play a part in the next few chapters…after all every ancient war story needs good villains don't you think…please tell me what you thought of them!

Taka


End file.
